Oyendo tu voz
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son unos novios que han pasado por muchas cosas antes de conocerse y pasaran aun peores en cuanto pase el tiempo. Lo se es el peor sumary que a existido pero si doy muchos detalles no tiene gracia
1. Chapter 1

ahh... 1 año, 1 año es que estoy contigo, mi testarudo, celoso, terco y hermoso chico de sueños pensar que en el instante en que te conosi paresias alguien sin alegria o solo muy frio y distante aun lo recuerdo perfectamente  
yo iba caminando escuchando musica de mi celular, mas bien repitiendo una y otra ves la misma cancion la cual es mi favorita, siempre la escuchaba con mi familia y me ponia alegre pensar en cada vez que nos juntamos a escucharla, en fin yo iba por la calle escuchando esa cancion y en un momento me relaje y cerré mis ojos por solo 2 segundos pero eso fue suficiente para chocar con tu espalda y provocar que me caiga al igual que tu

?: oye ten cuidado.. (se da vuelta y me mira de con una mirada mesclada diciendome "Torpe!" y "Linda"?)  
Kag: auch... lo lamento (me saco los auriculares) es que estaba escuchando musica y me distraje  
?: si ya me di cuenta, tienes que prestar mas atencion en la calle (se levanta y me da la mano) eres muy distraida niña  
Kag: oye no me digas niña! (noto que tenia puesto un auricular) ademas tu tambien estabas distraido  
?: pero no cerre los ojos  
Kag: bueno...(veo que estaba escuchando la misma cancion que yo) oye esa es mi cancion preferida  
?: eeh enserio?  
Kag: si me encanta escucharla ^^ ahh lo siento dejame presentarme me llamo Kagome Higurashi  
?: un gusto Kagome mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho  
Kag: el gusto es mio Inuyasha (veo la hora) aay no tengo que irme a mi casa o me mata mi abuelo (saco un papel y anoto algo) toma (se lo doy) es mi telefono luego llamame si (me voy corriendo) nos vemos! (saludando a lo lejos)

luego de eso pasaron como 3 horas (Nota: cuando se fue Kagome eran las 6 de la tarde) y me llamaste y acordamos para vernos en un parque de diverciones y lo pasamos genial, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y poco a poco me fuiste enamorando cada vez mas pero en ningun momento quise decirtelo por temor a que te rieras de mi, o a que no me correspondieras o lo peor que no querias volver a verme asi que solo fui tu amiga  
despues de 6 meses siendo muy buenos amigos me invitaste a un baile y no tenia ni la menor idea que me ibas a pedir ser tu novia y justo cuando dije que si empezo a sonar mi cancion favorita y tambien la tuya "Dos Ojos" de Casi Angeles asiendo un inevitable momento romantico y sellándolo con un calido beso

ya ha pasado un año desde entonses, siempre pasamos tiempo juntos y a mi me gusta mucho cantar, en especial 3 canciones  
1- "My Immortal" - Evanescence  
2- "Me Hipnotizas" - Anahi  
3- y nuestra cancion "Dos Ojos" - Casi Angeles

tu dises que te gusta escucharme cantar pero yo creo que solo es para hacerme sentir bien,  
tambien e descubierto muchas cosas y gustos tuyos por ejemplo que tienes un hermano mayor llamado Sesshomaru, pero no se llevan para nada bien, ademas no se porque jamas me dejas sola con el no es como que va a hacerme algo ¿o si?, aah no quiero averiguarlo  
tambien se que te gusta mucho tocar la guitarra y que tomaste clases de esgrima  
pero tenemos varias diferencias como que a ti no te gusta el Ramen mas bien te obceciona por que todos los dias comes almenos un poco, a mi me gusta un poco pero si lo comiera todos los dias me daria asco

hoy me llamaste y dijiste que vendrias a las 10:00 pm para que salgamos juntos, estoy muy imaciente a que llegues quiero ver denuevo esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto me gustan

Narrado por Inuyasha

estoy preparándome para verte mi inocente, terca, gruñona, y dulce Kagome, hoy cumplimos 1 año de estar juntos  
aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, la verdad es que yo si tenia los ojos cerrados pero no iba a dejar que una desconocida aplastara mi orgullo pero luego de que te fueras y me dieras tu numero lo pense bastante ya que 1 mes atras habia terminado con mi antigua novia Kikyo por engañarme con un antiguo "amigo" se llamaba Naraku, mi mejor amigo Miroku y mi otra amiga Sango me habian advertido pero no les hice caso y termine viendolo yo mismo cuando iba a hacerle una visita sorpresa a Kikyo y los vi besandoce, desde entones no fui el mismo, siempre andaba solo, triste o enojado, no queria que me dijeran "te lo dije" y aplastaran el poco orgullo que me quedaba y aunque suene cursi no queria que vuelvan a lastimar mi corazon

el dia que te conoci iva a casa de Miroku para reunirme con el y Sango pero cuando te vi lo primero que pense fue en el gran paresido con Kikyo pero cuando te conosi mejor me di cuenta de la gran diferencia entre ustedes como que tu mirada es calida y dulse pero la de Kikyo era fria y calculadora

luego de 6 meses aguantando las ganas de robarte un beso de esos perfectos labios decidi invitarte a un baile al estilo antiguo que organizaban los padres de Miroku, gracias a su apoyo y al de Sango tuve el valor de pedir que fueras mi novia (despues de ensayar todo el santo dia en el espejo)  
te vi entrar con un hermoso vestido que empezaba desde justo abajo de la axila (sin breteles ni nada) hasta el suelo era color turquesa bien claro con algunas flores de tela en el escote y bien ajustado hasta la cintura, lo demas era suelto y con algunos toques blancos en la falda tu bello cabello estaba a un costado con una flor del otro lado y solo con un poco de maquillaje (Nota: YO QUIERO UN VESTIDO ASI! te envidio Kagome tenes al chico de mis sueños y el vestido de mis sueños)  
en cuanto te vi quede embobado yo solo me vesti a las apuradas con un pantalon y un saco negros junto con una camisa con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados y solo me peine un poco pero igual estaba con el pelo revuelto (Nota: que SEXY! se me hace agua a la boca, *w* como que me meto mucho en el fic no?) en cambio tu parecia que fueras a ver a un rey. en fin Sango me recomendó que te invite a bailar un vals y lo hice, estava muy nervioso por si decias que no quedava como idiota o te reias y mi orgullo quedaba por devajo de la casa pero te vi a los ojos y pense "al diablo el orgullo" solo te dije si querias ser mi novia directamente, bueno con un poco de tartamudeo pero lo hise tu solo te asombraste y iba a retractarme pero dijiste que si y Miroku hizo que empezara a sonar esa cancion que tanto nos gustava y desde ese momento se transformo en NUESTRA cancion (devo admitirlo aveses no es taan torpe, pero si lo es)

paso el tiempo y nos conosimos mucho mas, por desgracia un dia llego el idiota de mi hermano, cuando llego vi que vino con Rin su hermosa novia (justo cuando pense eso Kagome me tiro de la oreja como si leyera mi mente, aveses da miedo)  
nunca me lleve bien con Sesshomaru, siempre peleamos hasta una ves me robo a la chica que me gustava cuando tenia 14 años pero un año despues empezo a salir con Rin, es linda pero no tanto como mi bella Kagome (Nota: presumido ¬¬)

no se porque Kagome dice que estoy obsesionado con el Ramen, solo me gusta un poco, bueno bastante, esta bien si tal ves un poco obsesionado pero no tiene nada de malo tener una obsesión, peor son los que no pueden dejar de pensar ni un bendito dia en el anime o el manga (Nota: yooo xD)

bueno ya se hace la hora sera mejor que vaya a buscar a Kagome

Narrado por mi

Inuyasha fue con su auto (era un chevrolet camaro rojo con blanco) a la casa de Kagome, ella tenia puesto una pollera 14 dedos arriba de la rodilla con unas botas de tela, una remera con un poco de mangas y una chaqueta  
Inuyasha tenia un jean azul obscuro su camisa tenia 2 botones desabrochados y tenia una cadenita que no noto Kagome (despues sabran que es...)  
lo primero que hiso fue llevarla a una romantica cena a un restaurant bastante caro, despues de cenar se fueron al auto y Inuyasha queria darle el verdadero regalo que tenia preparado para Kagome pero pasaron por un parque y ella le pidio que frenara para pasear un rato y el acepto para tambien sacarse los nervios  
bajaron del auto y se pusieron a caminar juntos pero en un momento:  
?: baya, baya pero si es el niñito Taisho (saliendo de un rincon obscuro)  
Inu: que quieres Hakudoshi?!  
Hak: nada, solo que (saca una pistola) me des lo que tienes  
Inu: que acaso te mando tu hermano? (Nota: Hakudoshi era hermano de Naraku)  
Hak: para nada solo que nesecito dinero para salir de Tokio  
Inu: que hiciste ahora?  
Hak: a ti que te interesa solo hasme caso o...  
Inu: o que?!  
Chico: o ella se muere  
Inu: que?! (se da vuelta y ve a Kagome agarrada por un tipo y tapandole la boca) KAGOME!  
Chico: ah ah ah (negando con la cabeza y apuntando a Kagome con un revolver) un paso mas y la chica se muere  
Inu: grrrr (gruñendo se da vuenta y va con Hakudoshi) te dare lo que quieras pero solo si a ella no le pasa nada, si al menos tiene un raspon te matare yo mismo  
Hak: y crees que te tengo miedo? he solo dame todo el dinero que tengas, las llaves de tu auto y... mmm ¡esa cadenita de plata!  
Inu: si queres te doy el auto y el dinero pero no la cadenita  
Hak: no estas en pocision de mandarme idiota  
Hakudoshi le pega en el estomago a Inuyasha y baja la guardia un segundo pero eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha le saque el arma y cuando Kagome ve que el no esta en peligro y que el muchacho que la sostenia alejo el arma de su cabeza le pego una patada en la mano haciendo que suelte el revolver y lo muerde en la mano que la sujetaba para que la suelte pero luego agarra el arma de nuevo al igual que Hakudoshi y se escucha un disparo...

**Continuara…**

Y que opinan?!

Espero que les guste, luego subo la conti, pero solo si me dejan sus reviews ehh

Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

Holiiis n.n como dije aqui les dejo la conti y le agradeco mucho a la señorita kago-chan121 por ser la unica que hiso caso y comento el capitulo anterior ARIGATO! ^^

antes de poner el capitulo lean las descripciones de Inuyasha y Kagome para entender algunas cosas (aviso que las edades son hasta que se conocen, pero creo que devi ponerlo antes u.u... nah bueno sigan leyendoo)

**Kagome: **tiene 17 años es de altura normal, delgada, el pelo color azabache y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, ojos chocolate y labios delgados, vive con su madre, su hermano y su abuelo, siempre es muy simple y sincera y es muy buena en gimnasia

**Inuyasha: **tiene 18 años es vastante alto, delgado, con los musculos marcados, pelo plateado hasta un abajo de la mitad de la espalda, ojos dorados(Nota: en resumen un bombonaso *w*) vive con sus padres, tiene un hermano pero el vive en un departamento con su novia, sus padres son dueños de una gran empresa asi que tiene mucho dinero (pero lo usa deves en cuando o para comprar cosas para Kagome) es amable, le gusta pelear, le importa su orgullo, es muy testarudo y adicto...(Nota: no piensen mal, es adicto pero al Ramen)

ahora el fic xD

* * *

No se donde estoy, solo veo algunas luces en el techo avanzar rápidamente, al parecer me estan llevando a algún lugar, veo gente al mi alrededor algunos vestidos con bata y otros al pareser eran enfermeros, ahi supe que estoy en un hospital pero ¿que paso? ¿por que estoy aqui? lo ultimo que recuerdo eran a Hakudoshi y a un tipo con armas y luego mi mente esta en blanco.  
Estoy empezando a escuchar a alguien gritar mi nombre con decesperacion y pidiendo poder verme y lo logra tomando mi mano y pude empezar a ver mejor y pude ver como esos ojos me miravan sumamente tristes y siento la necesidad de decir su nombre

-Inu.. yasha... que... paso?  
-No importa linda,(me da un beso en la frente) solo piensa en que estaras bien y que estare contigo ¿si?

Narrado por mi

Luego de que Hakudoshi y el otro tipo tomaran de nuevo sus armas tratado de amenazarlos pero no les hicieron caso y el tipo por impulso jalo el gatillo apuntando hacia el estomago de Kagome

Inu: Kagome! (se arrodilla y la apolla en sus piernas)  
Hak: ¿Que hiciste idiota? (le dice a su amigo viendo lo que hiso) te dije no la cargaras!  
Chico: Pero es que...  
Hak: Mejor callate y vamonos (deja todo y se va corriendo seguido por su amigo)

Inuyasha se desespera por que ve que Kagome pierde mucha sangre, asi que la toma en sus brasos y la llevo corriendo hasta el hospital de 5 cuadras  
al llegar alli un medico cargo a la chica hasta una camilla y se la llevaron con Inuyasha detras.  
Cuando llegaron al quirofano tubieron que dejar a Inuyasha afuera para poder operarla

Narrado por Inuyasha

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que nos encontramos con Hakudoshi y que te hirieron pero luego de llevarte al hospital espere horas a que salieras pero tube que avisar a tu familia lo que habia pasado y casi al instante llego tu madre pero le dije que se vaya al verla tan preocupada y cansada, y como 10 minutos despues salio el doctor, recuerdo claramente lo que me dijo

Doc: familiares de la señorita Higurashi (grito desde el pasillo)  
Inu: yo! (me levante rapido y corri con el medico) como esta?  
Doc: lo lamento mucho pero ella no logro sobrevivir, perdio demaciada sangre (senti como el mundo se vino abajo al escuchar eso asi que solo corri hasta el quirofano)  
Inu: Kagome! (me acerque a ti y estabas muy fria asi que tome tu mano) amor vamos despierta!, dijiste que te quedarias conmigo, por favor! (trato de despertarte pero es inutil) por favor despierta! (empiezo a llorar) te amo Kagome!

Ayer fue tu funeral y estoy peor que antes solo me encierro y me quedo tomando para olvidar pero en cuanto mas tomo creo escuchar tu voz diciendo "Tonto que te dije sobre tomar?" o sino te escucho cantar pero muy a lo lejos, keh se nota que estoy muuy ebrio.  
Cuando me cruze con mi familia me dijeron que ya habian atrapado a Hakudoshi y a su amigo y tambien que estaban huyendo no solo por matar a Kagome, sino que tambien por que habian tambien matado a Naraku, en parte me alegro que ellos pagaran lo que hicieron pero comprendi que ni aunque los matara volveria ella a la vida, asi que solo asenti y me fui

Estando aqui me acuerdo lo que te iva a pedir esa noche en la que cumplimos 1 año, era que vinieras a vivir conmigo en el departamento que habia comprado 1 semana antes y luego de 1 mes te iva a pedir que te cases conmigo dándote esta cadenita la cual me dio tu madre por que tu padre asi lo hiso, solo queria ser feliz junto a ti, pero al pareser el destino me castigo solo por pensarlo no apartandote de mi sino sacandote la vida

Me dirijo a la ventana y veo el atardecer y siento como si no deberia haber tan hermosa vista sin alguien con igual o mayor belleza que pueda verla, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas otra vez, se ve que al estar sin ti me a hecho mas sensible de lo que tu eras ¿pero como no estarlo? si perdi, no solo a la persona que amaba amo y amare, sino que tambien con ella se fueron mi alma, mi futuro y mi alegria

Ya sin animos y con una cerveza en la mano me siento en la ventana con las piernas del lado de afuera, que importa si me caigo, ademas no seria tan mala idea, asi que tomo lo que queda de la botella y la tiro adentro miro abajo y luego veo como ya había salido la luna trato de saltar y claramente veo como alguien pone la mano sobre mi hombro, me doy vuelta y veo que eres tu, y quedo shokeado al verte con un vestido igual al que llevabas en aquel baile pero en blanco y sin nada de maquillaje y un poco palida me dises que piense antes de actuar, pero sigo impresionado y me limpio los ojos para ver si estoy super borracho o ya me volvi loco para mi que es ambas por que cuando abri los ojos seguias ahi y creo que notaste que no me sacaba la imprecion por que dijiste "Si soy de verdad torpe" asi que trate de tocarte pero te atravesé y te pusiste triste al igual que yo pero en un momento sonreiste y empezaste a cantar una de tus canciones favoritas "My Immortal", oh como me gusta esa bella voz, sonaria torpe si digo que parese la voz de un angel por que creo que eso eres, sin embargo al escuchar tu voz pero sin poder tocarte de nuevo teniendote frente a mi me da mas nostalgia y solo quiero estar junto a ti asi que solo salto de la ventana (Nota: el departamento estaba como en el piso 10 o 12)

Me desperté y veo como no siento dolor ni nada ¿Pero como?! si salte de la ventana! Entonces noto que estoy cerca de un lago con un bosque detras y pienso "acaso estoy muerto?"

Kag: y que esperabas si saltas borracho 12 pisos? (aparece detrás mío)  
Inu: Kagome! (me doy vuelta, te abrazo y hundo mi cara en tu cabello) que? acaso los ángeles leen la mente?  
Kag: no, solo supe que pensabas por la exprecion de tu cara (riendose) por que lo hiciste idiota? tenias una vida por delante (seria)  
Inu: keh no vale la pena vivirla sin ti (te suelto y veo tu cara entre enfadada y feliz) vamos no puedes estar el resto de la eternidad enojada  
Kag: no, pero que te parecen algunos años?  
Inu: pues yo tengo una manera de que ya no estes asi  
Kag: cual?  
Inu: (empiezo a cantar) Dos ojos se van, se van de viaje  
no tienes conciencia de lo que vendrá  
no saben de amor, ni de libertad  
no tuvieron tiempo y el tiempo se va.

Kag: (veo que se rinde, y sonríe mientras canta) No te digo adiós acompáñame  
no perdemos nada con solo probar  
luego una canción nos escribirá  
yo te doy mis sueños  
aprende a soñar.

Inu/Kag: Vallamos lejos mi amor,  
lejos de aca  
mis ojos pueden llevarnos  
hacia otra realidad  
que sea un mundo mejor  
y la verdad  
no sea triste  
te juro que existe, existe  
ese lugar.

Kag: Dos ojos estan  
estan tan cerca  
basta solamente  
con saber mirar

Inu: Te voy a enseñar  
como caminar  
te dare la mano  
y me acompañaras.

Inu/Kag: Vallamos lejos mi amor,  
lejos de aca  
mis ojos pueden llevarnos  
hacia otra realidad  
que sea un mundo mejor  
y la verdad  
no sea triste  
te juro que existe, existe  
ese lugar. (te pongo la cadenita y nos besamos)

Si tal vez fue estupida mi vida y cada vez iva de mal en peor como en una tormenta, pero cuando te conoci Kagome mejoro totalmente como si tu fueses mi sol y algunos creeran que mi muerte es mi final pero no es así, sino que es el comienzo del tiempo que pasaremos juntos sin que nada ni nadie nos separe, y aun en la muerte te seguiré amando y seguiré toda la eternidad OYENDO TU VOZ

**Fin...?**

* * *

bueno, espero que les haya gustado, queria escribir algo triste pero romantico y creo que lo logre ustedes que dicen?

mil gomenes pero no pude evitar la tentación y puse esta canción que en realidad la parte de reunirnos a escucharla es cierta pero solo mis hermanos y yo para acordarnos de cuando eramos mas chicos y veíamos Casi Angeles y saben que, recien ahora me doy cuenta que la banda se llama casi ANGELES y Kagome es un ANGEL no me doy cuenta ni de lo que escribo xD

y tambien queria avisarles que mi antiguo fic (el de hacerle preguntas a los personajes de Inuyasha) lo borre por que no se podia, y yo no sabia (me pongo de rodillas y digo Gomene mas de 15 veces) bueno los que quieran seguirlo yo lo puse en otra pagina aca les dejo el link para los que quieran seguir preguntando: www . fanfic . es/? sid=42932  
(saquen los espacios)

espero que hayan disfrutado mi fic y aviso que pronto pondre otro

Hasta pronto, Sayonara, Bye, Chau chau, Nos vemos, Saludos, Nos leemos y cualquier otro saludo que se les ocurra xD (perdon la locura, es que son las 05:29 am y yo escuchando musica y escribiendo en vez de estar en mi camita, ME PONE DE MALAS! aunque este aca por que quiero... nah ni se porque cuento esto asi que... ME VOY A DORMIR ANTES DE QUE ME VUELVA DE VERDAD LOCA Y ROMPA LA COMPU PARA LUEGO ARREPENTIRME PARA TODA LE ETERNIDAD BYE)


End file.
